Oops Moment 359
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: It's New year's eve and everyone's preparing for the upcoming beach party to celebrate it. Well, everybody except for Riku, that is, because he's stuck with a little...problem that ruined his year (and the one after that, too). Will Kairi succeed in making him change his mind or has Sora gone a little too far this time? -SoKaiRi friendship.


**A/N: Originally written for the "From Our Heart to Yours Contest" on deviantArt. It's a continuation of my other one-shot "Smooth Moves." You won't miss anything if you don't read that first, but it would make this piece funnier. Why I chose for the number #359, we'll never know. Then again, I'm pretty sure that Riku's had tons of "Oops-moments" with Sora. Anyways, I wish you all a happy and blessed 2013! Any resolutions? :P**

**Thanks: outofthesun, for beta reading this piece. :)**

* * *

_~ "I can't go out looking like __this_!" ~

* * *

It was New Year's Day. Thankfully, the perpetually cerulean sky was bright and the weather was as pleasant as it could be on a tropical island. (Which meant that everyone was walking around in shorts and sleeveless shirts.) By the looks of it, everyone else was making themselves ready for the upcoming party to celebrate New Year's Eve. Well, everybody except for Riku, that is. The silver-haired teen was probably the only person on Destiny Islands who was sitting inside, sulking like there was no tomorrow and listening to how the clock was ticking the time away. It wasn't like there was anything else he could do, anyway.

Even his parents were out at the moment, and that hardly ever happened. It wasn't that he didn't want to go and join all the happy, excited faces, but there was one small..._problem _that screwed up his year (and the one after that, too). So he was forced to stay home until everything would be all right again.

_And whose fault exactly is that?_ he wondered, instantly grumpy when he was reminded of the accident that had happened exactly a week ago.

Sora, the stupid idiot that he'd considered his friend once, had ruined Riku's once so beautiful hair, and with that, his dignity. There was practically nothing left of both things. So how the hell was Riku supposed to go outside now, looking like a half-plucked chicken with a haircut like that? He'd been avoiding everyone else like the plague ever since the incident had happened. In instances that he had to go outside, he always made sure to wear a winter hat that wouldn't reveal anything—no matter how absolutely idiotic that had to look. Though if he had to choose between becoming the mockery of the world or looking like a weirdo, he'd go for the latter anytime.

At that moment the doorbell rudely interrupted him of his thoughts. Instant dread filled the silver-haired Keybearer. He wondered who this could possibly be, as he slowly made his way towards the front door (he avoided mirrors, as usual). Because maybe if he took his sweet time, they would grow tired of waiting, give up and go home. One look out of the window told the young man that it was just Kairi. And since she already knew about his current...circumstances, he didn't mind letting her in. It also explained why she seemed to be determined for him to open the door for her.

"Hey, come in," Riku muttered, before ushering her inside and closing the door after her. When she kept staring at him wide-eyed without saying a word, he lifted a finely arched brow. "What?"

"Aren't you coming with us?" she inquired, with a surprised edge in her voice.

Riku frowned, shooting her a sharp look that clearly said, "_You know very well that I can't come with you!_"

"What is it, Riku?" the redhead asked innocently.

Maybe two years ago, he would've thought that her behavior was kind of cute. Endearing, even. Now, however, he couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you think? I can't go out looking like _this_!" he almost-hissed, taking off the winter hat and pointing at his head for emphasis.

Kairi's eyes followed his finger and stayed there for a brief instant. When her gaze traveled back to him again, she calmly said, "I don't really see the problem."

Was she kidding? No, seriously, was this some kind of cruel way of letting him know that his hair sucked?

"Then you need to check your eyesight, girl."

His friend chose to ignore his last comment. She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him steadily. This act made her look so much more mature that, for a moment, Riku could only gape at her.

"So you're going to wait until your hair has grown back to its original state before going out?"

"That…was the original plan, yes."

He brought his hand to the back of his head to scratch it sheepishly. Almost at once, he retracted his hand, seeming as though he'd just had an electric shock.

Kairi narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits, and the silver-haired young man knew that this couldn't be any good. Did she even know how scary she looked when she did that? He wondered if Sora had ever seen this look on her face. Probably not, because Kairi happened to find everything he did absolutely adorable. They were both idiots, if you asked him. Then again, that would make Riku himself the biggest idiot in the world, since he actually hung out with them.

"There we go, spending at least one week to make you realize that everyone cares about you, no matter what you look like and now this!? You're impossible, you know that?"

"No, _your boyfriend_ is impossible. Not me."

When she looked away and blushed a crimson-red, he had the urge to smirk out of satisfaction. However, the past had taught him that this was a _very_ bad idea if you wanted to keep Kairi as your friend, which was why he suppressed it.

Not looking at him now, she muttered, "You could always wear a wig…"

This earned the redhead a disbelieving look (although it looked more as though Riku wanted to strangle her for saying that). "What— I am _not__—_Get out."

Kairi gave him a baffled look, clearly surprised that he was showing her the door when she had just come in. "What?"

"Out. _Now_!" he growled. "And don't make me repeat myself."

The red-haired teen sighed and lifted her hands, as if to say, "Alright, alright, I'm going. You don't have to yell at me!" After all, she recognized a lost case when she saw one.

"Well, if you change your mind, Sora and I will be more than glad to see you at the beach party later, okay?" she said with a small smile, before opening the front door to leave.

Riku stared at the closed door. Yeah... There was no way in_ hell_ that he was going there. He'd rather spend New Year's Day alone.


End file.
